


Somewhere

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [49]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: May 22nd, 1934. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:Bliss?Joey is giving a tour around the studio, and Wally takes a shine to one of the tourists.





	Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> A softer moment for the series.

~May 22nd, 1934~

* * *

“So what do you do around here?”

“I clean the place.”

Adam looked around even just the small area, not even including the disarray he’d previously seen.

“Okay, are you sure?” It was a reasonable question, and totally intentional, but Wally still got a little defensive, in case Joey was watching.

“Hey! It’s a big place!” And Wally was very much slacking on purpose. The only reason he wasn’t still hiding off somewhere in the studio until he felt like doing some work to pretend like he cared anymore was because of this very person. “You’re taking the all inclusive tour! Take pity on me, pal.”

Adam Stein seemed a little weirded out by Wally, but Wally was fine with that.

“So... _Franks_ , you said your name was, how long have you allegedly been this place’s janitor?” Adam asked, leaning up against a wall. Despite trying to seem uninterested in Wally’s suddenly introduction into his day, the tour had clearly been boring him. Must not have come here for himself.

“Almost four years, I think?” It has been a day long ago in August. Mixed with some bittersweetness now that Henry was gone. Wally was just appreciative that Adam was even showing interest in his life.

“Oh, so about that long since you did any cleaning?” If only it was to insult his cleaning job. Lack of.

“I swear I clean,” Wally side-eyed Joey, who was still chatting on and on with the group Adam had split off from. “Really.”

Adam looked unconvinced.

“If you say so.”

Wally nodded, because he couldn’t think of what else to say. He really couldn’t defend his case when he barely did any work.

“Yeah, so...what brings you on this tour?

Adam snorted, and then gestured to the group. At the sound, a girl about Adam’s age turned around, and gave Adam an amused smile before going back to listening to Joey. 

“Her. She’s a huge fan of the characters. Me, not so much. I’m still going to marry her one day.” A delighted look briefly replaced the bored one, slipping away just as fast.

“That’s great!” Wally was joyed that Adam had found someone he so clearly loved. “I’d like to get married one day. I have someone I love very much too. Although it’d probably be a Catholic wedding, and I have no idea if those are any different.” Then Wally added helpfully, “See, I come from a Jewish family…”

Adam suddenly looked just a little more interested.

“Me too! Where did you grow up?”  
  
“Oh, in and about Brooklyn...” Wally had consciously been speaking without the accent the entire time he’d been speaking with Adam.

Adam looked understanding.

“Yeah, I come from around there too. I usually drop the accent when I travel. Makes me less noticeable and remembered.” Then, Adam’s mood clearly dropped. “It’s a useful skill. Glad I learnt it…”

Wally dared to give Adam an attempt at a comforting pat on the shoulder, as it was clear his mood had dropped for a reason.

“It...certainly is.” Wally had a talent for voices and accents ever since he was a child, so he would know.

Adam didn’t brush off Wally’s hand, but did turn and move when his girlfriend called his name. The group was moving on.

“Well I guess I’m going. It was nice meeting you, Franks.”

Wally removed his hand from Adam’s shoulder and smiled, as Adam moved to rejoin the group.

Against all the odds and reasonable paths either could have taken, Wally got to have this talk, and it made him rather happy. And as his brother awkwardly waved goodbye at him, Wally felt just a little lighter knowing he was doing okay.

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest tragedy here is that Adam didn’t realize that Wally is his missing sibling. It’s been just a little too long, and Wally’s changed a lot in four years. Wally doesn't mention it because he doesn't want to meddle with how things are. He thinks his entire family is better off without him.
> 
> When Wally was choosing a new last name, seeing as Stein is his original one in this AU, he must have thought he was being hilarious or smart. You know, Frankenstein? This was a concept decided from before even Chapter 4, by the way.


End file.
